wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Rising/Chapter 57
After the attack on Cold Rocks Hold, the Maidens claim the right to be Rand's personal guards since he has no clan of his own and was born of a Maiden. After he accepts, they start a ceremony where Rand gets drunk on oosquai and is put to bed by Aviendha. They leave for Alcair Dal the next day. More and more Aiel of the Taardad join their party until they are fifteen thousand men and women. The Maidens now form an honor guard around Rand at all times. When they arrive at Alcair Dal they find that five other clans have already arrived, of which Shaido have the greatest numbers. Couladin wants to stop Rand from entering Alcair Dal but the Shaido back down because the Taardad have more warriors. Moiraine wants to accompany Rand, but Amys tells her that it is men's business. Moiraine says that there are lots of people fighting for Rand and ask if Lan may accompany him at least, but is denied as Rand says that the Maidens now carry his honor. Mat asks if he can come and Rand says yes. As they move forward into Alcair Dal they are approached by a party of men and women lead by Mandhuin of the Goshien clan. He tells them that Sevanna wanted the clan chiefs to meet today, but Bael refused. A Wise One says that they have heard that the Car'a'carn will be announced today. Rand moves in and on to a ledge in the bowl of cliffs that will carry the words spoken to the entire place. The clan chiefs Bael, Han, Jheran, and Erim are there along with Sevanna and Couladin. Sevanna stands for the Shaido since she is roofmistress of Comarda Hold and their previous clan chief, Suladric, is dead. Suddenly Couladin stands and claims to everyone that he is the Car'a'carn and reveals dragon marks on his arms, just like Rand's. Rand counters by showing his dragons as well, and challenges Couladin to tell what he saw in Rhuidean. The other clan chiefs try to resist, but Couladin claims he saw the glory of the Aiel. Rand reveals that he saw the Aiel as they followed the Way of the Leaf in the Age of Legends. Couladin calls him a liar. This revelation shakes most of the Aiel present, but the other clan chiefs know that Rand is the one telling the truth and they proclaim him the true Car'a'carn. Couladin throws a spear at Rand but it is blocked by Adelin and fighting breaks out. Rand channels through the fat bald man angreal and calls down a rain storm. Suddenly Lanfear appears at Rand's side and creates a dome around the two. She is angry at Rand and tells him that Asmodean is behind the dragons on Couladin's arms as well as the attack of the Draghkar, but now Rand has scared him away with his talk of destiny. Asmodean is now on his way to Rhuidean, but she does not know why. Rand suddenly remembers how to create a Gateway (from his battle with Ishamael in the Stone of Tear), opens one up, and steps through to chase Asmodean. Characters * Rand * Mat * Moiraine * Lan * Egwene * Rhuarc * Aviendha * Jeade'en * Adelin * Couladin * Sevanna * Mandarb * Pips * Amys * Melaine * Bair * Hadnan Kadere * Isendre * Keille Shaogi * Jasin Natael / Asmodean * Mist * Mandhuin * Bael * Han * Erim * Jheran * Heirn * Lanfear Referenced * Lian * Shaiel * Perrin * Suladric * Janduin (father) * Tam * Muradin * Demandred * Rahvin * Sammael * Elayne Places * Aiel Waste * Alcair Dal Referenced * Mountains of Mist * Spine of the World * Emond's Field * Two Rivers * Aryth Ocean * Rhuidean * Stone of Tear Items * [[Fat bald man angreal|Fat bald man angreal]] Notes * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.